Offenlagunstag DE-PS 31 22 583, Feb. 3, 1983, shows an x-ray film which can be adapted to several specific formats by using a plurality of magazine inserts. Each format is associated with a separate insert so that when the format is changed, insert for the new format is required. In order to be able to adapt the supply magazines to frequent changes in film formats, a great number of magazine inserts has to be available.
In the case of a common-type supply magazine for X-ray sheet film, pre-marked screw positions are provided on the outer side of the cassette bottom, which are associated with sheet-film formats and serve for selectively screwing size-defining bars in the inner space of the cassette in predefined positions. Once a format has been selected, it cannot be changed because the bars are fastened by screws.
In connection with a cassette for a photographic plate, it is also known (DE-GM 1 241 199) for an insert to be provided in the form of two pairs of bars which engage each other and can be adapted to various plate sizes by changing that engagement. However, such an insert for relatively thick plates is not practical for properly positioning a single thin sheet of film or a stack of film sheets.